Missed You
by Whitti
Summary: Kise and Aomine have been boyfriends for a few months now, but their busy schedules mean they don't get much time together. When Kise knows he has the day off tomorrow, the first thing he wants to do is see Daiki- even if it's 2 in the morning. Let me know what you think- may be continued!


It was 1am already and Kise was itching to ditch the bar. He was tired from a long night of taking shots and making small talk with some of his business partners, managers and fellow models he had landed this shoot with. They were just wrapping up another ad campaign, and because he had the rare blessing of an off day tomorrow, he thought maybe it wouldn't kill him to go out. After all, he liked some of his peers, even if most of them were cocky bastards.

The whole time though, he had someone on his mind. Aominecchi hadn't seen him for a couple days now; Kise's schedule was just too grueling between classes, his modeling career, and basketball. They were both really looking forward to the summer, which was fast approaching. It was cherry blossom season already and only a couple more weeks until the spring semester ended. The thought of seeing his boyfriend made Kise eager to leave and catch the train.

"Hey Kikkawa-san," Kise approached his manager with a smile, "I think I'm going to head out. Thank you for another successful shoot." He bowed politely.

"Ofcourse, Kise-kun, get home safely and I'll see you bright and early this Monday."

Kise said bye to a couple of the other models he had enjoyed working with, then walked out the front door and into the crisp night air. His head was spinning a little. The cool air felt so refreshing after being in that crowded bar, cooling the sweat on the back of his neck.

The blonde stepped off the curb and into the road, and started making his way to the train station nearby.

His boyfriend wasn't expecting him, and he was probably asleep, but Kise has barged into his apartment plenty of times before so he didn't care. Also, the more he thought about Aomine, the more horny he felt. He attributed it to the alcohol in his his defense, their schedules were so busy that it had been a week and a half since they last had sex.

He kept remembering the last time he'd seen him, sweat dripping down his lean, tight body as they played one-on-one. He wore a T-shirt with the sleeves cut off almost all the way down to the bottom, so that his midsection was exposed along with his big arms, glistening with sweat. God, was he hot.

During the walk over, he pulled out his phone to see if Aominecchi was up.

 **From: Kise Ryouta**

 **1:47**

 ** _Babe r u up_**

 ** _I might have to come wake u up….._**

 ** _And get some dicc_**

 ** _Plsssss_**

 ** _I'm coming over…┗(_ _｀・_ _ω_ _・_ _´)┛_**

By the time Kise reached Aomine's front step, he had sobered up a bit. Still, he struggled to get the lock to turn in the door before stumbling into Aomine's apartment. He made his way to the bedroom and stopped at the doorway, suddenly a little hesitant.

Aomine's precious sleeping face was just too cute. He walked up to the side of the bed and put a hand on Ao's cheek, "Daikicchi" he said softly.

Ao is a heavy sleeper. Kise had to shake him a few times before he groaned and rubbed his eye with a fist. So cute.

"Kise?... Baka, what time is it?" Ao groaned, squinting his eyes.

Kise acted hurt, "Daiki, you're not happy to see me?" The blonde fluttered his lashes and bit his bottom lip, trying to be seductive.

"Oy Kise, are you drunk? Don't you have work in the morning?"

Ryouta was already getting on the bed, making himself comfortable on Daiki's lap.

"My shoot was postponed to next week because of the weather. Its an outdoor set-up." he leaned down to give Ao a kiss, and the blue haired boy furrowed his brow.

"Maybe you should get some rest anyway," he said, worried.

"Whaaa?! Daikicchi! I didn't come all the way here to sleep, dumbass."

Aomine chuckled and shook his head, "How was your thingy tonight?" He let Kise steal some kisses before he answered.

"Mmm, it was annoying...You know, you could come next time if you want?"

Daiki made that face he makes when he's uncomfortable.

"Aominecchi, come on, it would be way more fun if you were there! Who cares what people say about us? They're all fake anyway. Except for Mayeda-san. And Aiko-kun… maybe Himari-san. You get the point."

"...Maybe," he replied. That meant no.

Kise frowned, he _really_ wanted Aomine to come.

"Please? I could pick you out an outfit, and did I mention there's usually an open bar?" Kise raised his eyebrows, hopeful. But Daiki clearly wasn't feeling the idea of being a couple out in public yet. Or of being dressed up. He didn't say anything.

Granted, Daiki had also just been abruptly shaken awake and wasn't in the mood to have a conversation like this at the moment.

Regardless, suddenly Kise wasn't in the mood. He was still tipsy, and emotional, and sad that Daiki wasn't proud of him. He has _never_ given a shit what people think about him, so why doesn't he want to be seen with him?

Kise swung his leg over the bed and walked past the bedroom into the living room. He didn't even look at Daiki's face when he moved.

"Kise, don't do this. Come on," Daiki contemplated just rolling over and going back to sleep before he was lazily getting up from his bed. Jeez, of course Ryouta shows up at 2am, drunk, and starts acting crazy and stressing him out. Typical.

When Ao finally turned the corner into the living room, Kise was crying on the couch. _Typical._

Daiki scratched the back of his head, flicking the living room light on. His tone was soft but his words were harsh, "Ryouta, you're being fucking ridiculous. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"I came all the way here, because I missed you!-" Kise sobbed, "And you don't even want me. You won't even go to my events with me! You're ashamed of me, aren't you?"

"Ryouta-"

"I bet if I was a pretty girl with huge tits, you'd be happy to show me off-" he hiccuped, "I should just leave." Kise got up from the couch but Ao grabbed his wrist.

"Ryouta, that's not true! No girl with big tits could ever replace you. You're all i want, dumbass, you should know that much. Just stay here tonight. You must be exhausted, right?" Daiki desperately did not want Kise mad at him, they rarely have any time together and he didn't want to ruin it fighting. He had been lonely with Kise working all the time.

"I'm mad at you now. You always ruin my good moods."

"Kise, you're making a big deal out of nothing! It's not about you, I'm just...wary because people are assholes. They'll judge us, and judge you. What about your career, too? You don't think it will be affected if they know you have a boyfriend? Babe...just come to bed. Let's talk about this in the morning."

Kise looked down at his feet. Daiki had some good points. But, he didn't care about any of that. He just wanted Aomine to come.

Daiki sensed his uneasiness and said smally, "I love you, and I'm very proud of you...come to bed?" Daiki wrapped his hands around Kise and touched his forehead to the blond's shoulder.

Kise crossed his arms. "I don't want to sleep when we're in a fight. Please just say that you'll come? I don't care what others have to say, and I want to show you off to all the hot people I work with that I don't like."

Daiki sighed, defeated. "Fine, I don't care. But I'm getting drunk."

Kise grinned, tears still on his cheeks, like a child over his fit. "You mean it? You're not just saying that, right?"

"Jesus, yes, I mean it." How bad could it be? He likes going out with Kise, and he doesn't give a fuck about what others have to say. If Kise really needs him at these stupid events, then whatever. He just hopes he can wear his sweats.

"...Okayy," They shared a kiss and Daiki pulled the blond back into the bedroom, flipping the light switch off after them. Kise is lucky that Daiki loves him so much, enough to put up with all the bickering and melodrama he causes.

Kise started unbuttoning his shirt, got lazy, and just pulled it over his head, flopping on the bed. Daiki cracked a smile, "Need some help, babe?"

"...come here." Kise's voice was muffled because he had his face in the pillow.

Daiki laid down with Kise, putting half his weight on him. It felt so good to fall into each other again. Daiki wrapped his arms around Kise's torso. He nipped at the blond's neck, making him giggle. They laid like that for a few minutes, just resting together. Their fight was easily forgotten. They intertwined their fingers and Daiki rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of Kise's palm.

The blonde almost would have fallen asleep if Daiki hadn't started kissing up his jawline, one hand moving to grip his thigh tightly.

It didn't take long before he unbuttoned Kise's jeans. The blond let out a whimper; Ao's hot breath was on his neck.

Kise whined when Ao shoved his hand down the blond's pants, "Fuc-..ahh,"

"You like that?" Daiki's mouth was at his ear, and it made Kise shiver. The blond stretched his arm over his head to pull at blue hair. Daiki pulled him back by his hips and Kise rose up to his knees, Daiki still pressed against him. All the blood in his head was rushed to his groin, excitement bubbled in his stomach. He felt the bulge against his ass already as Daiki's strong hips push against his backside, grinding into him.

Daiki pulled Kise's cock, smearing his precum in circles over the tip. His head was leaned back on Daiki's shoulder, the beautiful curves of his long neck pressed against Daiki's cheek. Daiki kissed up his neck, sucking a little on the sensitive skin.

"You're so sexy." Daiki's hands slid up his naked torso, feeling his abs and chest and then pinching his pink nipples playfully.

Kise's heart started to race in his chest with anticipation. Impatiently, he grabbed the waistband of his pants by his thumbs and pulled them down, freeing his dick. Daiki's fist gripped his cock and it made his breath catch. He jerked him slowly , making him incredibly stiff and dripping with pre-cum.

"Ah, Daddy, your hands feel so good on me. I want your big cock…" Ryouta said brashly.

Daiki's eyes widened a little, _Holy shit he did not just call me that…_

He played along. "Mmmh, Baby, you're my little slut, aren't you?"

"Mmmmm…" Kise hummed, basking in the feeling of his touch.

He reached into the drawer on their bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, handing it to Daiki.

Kise turned around and laid on his back. He put a pillow under his his head and reached his hands out, pouting, "Daiki come backkk,"

"Yeah , yeah…" Aomine settled between Kise's legs, pulling his thighs over his own. He lifted Kise up to pull off the jeans that had collected around his knees. His briefs were pulled all the way off too, and Ao took a moment to stare at his gorgeous body. Kise's face was delivish, he bit his lip and raised his hips.

"Why am I the only one naked? Get your fucking clothes off." Kise said.

Ao chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head. Kise sat up to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans. He pulled down the zipper and then the waistband, and Ao's hard cock fell in his face.

He grabbed the base of his cock and licked the underside of it, up to the tip. His tongue moved against the sensitive skin and tasted the salty pre-cum that accumulated there. Then Kise opened his mouth, sucking Daiki in.

"Fuck," The taller man furrowed his brow as pleasure engulfed him. Kise's sweet, pink lips around his dick made Daiki want to cum already.

Kise moaned when he heard Daiki curse, he loved to drive him wild. He kept sucking, looking up at Daiki with wide, lust filled eyes. After a couple minutes, he let Ao's cock fall from his mouth, "Come fuck me?" He asked.

"Anything for you, Baby doll."

With that, he grabbed Kise's right ankle and threw it over his shoulder, spreading his legs and using a pump of lube to rub at Kise's hole. He pushed inside him, a little too eager, and Kise winced. "Ouch, slow, Daiki! Be gentle…"

"Sorry," Aomine blushed, pulling out and stroking his length. He leaned down and kissed Ryouta's pouting lips. His middle finger found his hole and slipped inside, pumping in and out before adding his ring finger. His fingers curved, making Kise moan and breathe warm air into his mouth.

"Ahhh," Kise whined when Daiki leaned down to suck his cock. He put his lips around the tip, making Kise yelp in pleasure. It had been so long since he last felt this electricity, way too long. Daiki's hand continued to pump in and out, moving apart inside him to get him used to the feeling. Kise began to relax and melt into him.

Daiki's mouth let go of Kise's cock with a smack and he moved so that he was hovering over him. He positioned himself at Kise's ass, then pushed into it with ease this time. He let out a moan and let his head roll back, "Fuck-" he cussed. Kise moaned too when Daiki eased into him, so deep. That moment when they come together for the first time is always so satisfying. He arched his back off the mattress as Daiki moved in and out, creating a sickly sweet sensation of pleasure in his abdomen.

Ryouta's hands came up to wrap around Daiki's neck, pulling him down. Daiki's lips found his, and their mouths stayed glued together as they got lost in euphoria. Kise's long legs wrapped around his lover as he tried to get as close as possible to him.

"I missed you so much, Daiki. Please,...don't let me go without you for so long…" Kise dripped honey in his ear between kisses.

Daiki hummed, "Missed you too." he said.


End file.
